


#79 - Pillow

by opalmatrix



Series: 100x100x100 Challenge - 2017/2018 [79]
Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Gen, Homesickness, Regret, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 20:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14576709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalmatrix/pseuds/opalmatrix
Summary: Notes:Self-challenge: 100 prompts for 100-word fics in 100 days.  Prompt: pillow, Mikkel.  No beta.





	#79 - Pillow

**Author's Note:**

> **Notes:** Self-challenge: 100 prompts for 100-word fics in 100 days. Prompt: pillow, Mikkel. No beta.

There were any number of comforts MIkkel missed: a belly full of real food, a hot shower, someone to talk with other than the rough-hewn captain and their party of frivolous and uneducated infants ….

Tuuri, at least, could have conversed with him in his own language.

He lifted his head and thumped it deliberately on his current pillow, a small stack of books. It hurt. His head seemed covered with low-grade bruises. Oh, how he missed his real pillow of goose down!

It was far easier to whine to himself about lost luxuries than to worry about Lalli and Emil.


End file.
